


How To Keep A Secret Identity

by lostinmorewaysthan1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just gonna be a fun time, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Maybe - Freeform, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Teen Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, a dash of angst, nothing heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmorewaysthan1/pseuds/lostinmorewaysthan1
Summary: Junior year is hard enough as it is, but when they find out that the big year-end class field trip is going to be to Stark Industries, their home, Peter and Wanda can feel catastrophe on the horizon.(Rated Teen for cussing)
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes (background), Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 68
Kudos: 484





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I only recently discovered teenage Wanda and I felt compelled to write a fic with her, and I've also been itching to write a field trip fic for a while, so here you go! Some backstory: Peter is living in the tower with Tony and Pepper and Wanda is living with Nat, and both Wanda and Peter keep their real identities a secret. I hope you enjoy this fic, I wrote it because I've been feeling pretty sad lately and stressed, so this is just a fun light thing to focus some creative energy on.

Peter twiddled with his mechanical pencil, checking the clock as Mrs. Warren droned on through Physics II. It wasn’t that he didn’t like physics, so much so that Mrs. Warren was just an incredibly boring teacher. He doodled on the margins of his notes, anticipating the end of class. It was Friday, and all week, everyone had suspected that they were going to announce the junior class overnight trip. Since they were a relatively small school, with just below 100 people per class, they managed to take them all on what was usually an interesting field trip. At 3:42, Mrs. Warren ended class fifteen minutes early and the students were shifting in their seats. 

“Okay, so Mr. Morita should be on the loudspeaker any moment now to announce the field trip, which I’m sure you are all excited for.”She said, grabbing a stack of papers from a drawer of her desk. The class was buzzing with an underlying energy, and they were all holding their breaths waiting for Mr. Morita. 

Ned nudged his arm, and whispered, “Where do you think it’s going to be this year?” 

Peter shrugged. “I dunno. Did you hear about last year’s field trip though? I can’t believe that they got to spend the night locked in MoMA. So cool.”

Peter felt the eraser end of a pencil poke his back. “Hey losers,” M.J said, while Wanda smirked.

Ned turned, “Where do you think they’re going to bring us this year?” 

“I hope that it’s somewhere a bit more… tech related this year. We are a STEM school, aren’t we?” Wanda said. 

“I agree. Though, visiting the Guggenheim museum would be great.” M.J said. 

Just then, the loudspeaker crackled on, and the class paused in anticipation. “Good afternoon, students! Can I just say, happy Friday. So, as many of you know, in two weeks, the junior class will be taking their annual overnight trip, and per Midtown tradition, we are announcing the location just beforehand. This year, we wanted to pick a location that was more tailored to the needs of this campus, and to facilitate some interest in these fields of study, as I’m sure many of the students who graduate here will want to study those paths...” 

At this, Wanda leaned forward and said, “Called it.” 

“So it is my pleasure to tell you that this year’s trip will be to none other than the legendary Stark Industries! Yes you heard me, home of the Avengers, Stark Industries. Now, your teacher will be passing out the slips…” Peter just blinked for a moment. Fuck. He and Wanda met eyes, and Peter could tell that she was thinking the same thing as him. They were most definitely going to be screwed.

As Mrs. Warren handed the stack of papers to be passed around, Ned grinned. “Dude, this is going to be so awesome. I can’t believe we get to tour Stark Industries! Plus, you… work there, so you can introduce us to so many people!” Peter just made a half-hearted ‘uh-huh’ sound. Around the room, he could hear people speculating about what they were going to do at Stark Industries, and whether they would get to meet the Avengers. 

In the corner of the room, Betty Brandt raised her hand. “Yes, Ms. Brandt?” 

“Are we going to the Stark Tower, or the Avengers Compound upstate?” 

“Actually, we’ll be visiting both, We’re spending our first day at the Stark Tower, then we’ll be staying the night and spending the morning at the Avengers Compound.” 

Peter was starting to panic. That weekend was a training weekend for the Avengers, so nearly every single Avenger would be there at the compound, and he and Wanda were supposed to be there too. They were supposed to do a paintball maneuver, and he had been really looking forward to it. Peter picked up the flyer that landed on his desk and scanned over it. Ned was still rambling about Stark Industries, while M.J and Wanda were partly listening while glancing at their forms as well. 

Peter had moved into the tower around nine months ago, after May. It had taken him a few months to get used to living at the Tower, with the flux of people coming in and out, but he was grateful that Tony and Pepper had taken him in, and over the past few months he and Wanda had become friends, hanging out in the Tower after school together and arguing over English assignments and competing for the best Mario Kart score. Wanda had lived with Natasha ever since Sokovia, and had been going to Peter’s school since sophomore year. Peter hadn’t known that she was the Scarlet Witch until he had run into her half way through the year at the Compound. Other than Wanda, only Ned knew that he was living at Stark Tower. Everyone else still thought that he was living with his Aunt May. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell people yet, partly because he didn’t know how to explain that Tony Stark had adopted him, and partly because he still couldn’t bring himself to really talk about May. 

When class let out, he and Wanda left almost immediately, trying to push through the crowded hallways. 

“Well this is just perfect.” Wanda said once they were out of the school, and far enough out of earshot of everyone else. 

“This is going to be an absolute catastrophe. Do you think that they know?” Peter said, tapping his finger against his thigh. 

“I give it an 85% chance that they definitely know.” 

“What’s the other 15%?”

“Pepper planned it and the others have no idea.” 

“Doubtful.”

“Hey, you know what this means, though? No Cap strategy lectures.” Wanda said

Peter tilted his head. “That is a plus side.” Cap’s strategy lessons lasted for at least an hour usually, and bored the hell out of everyone in the Avengers. Last time, he wasn't sure, but he thought that he had seen Clint doze off a couple times, only to be startled awake by Natasha. 

“Do you really think that they’re going to have a meet and greet? Cause we have had to do that a couple times with those elementary school kids and if Sam makes me get him to write me a personalized message then-” 

“It’ll be fine. Look, I’m sure everyone will be too busy training to do a whole meet and greet.” 

Peter looked at her. 

“Yeah no, you’re right, that sounded wrong as soon as it came out. Shit. We’re screwed.” With that, they had reached the block where Happy’s car was parked. Peter and Wanda slid in and set their backpacks on the ground. “How was school today guys?” 

Wanda let out a long huff and Peter said, “Sucky.” 

“I can tell,” Happy said, pulling out into traffic. “What happened? Was it that Flash kid again? Cause-”

“No, it wasn’t Flash. We just found out where our junior class trip is going to be, and it is going to be horrific.”

“So? Where are you going?” 

“Stark Industries.” Wanda said.

Peter wasn’t sure, but he thought that he could see Happy smiling. 

“Really?” He was definitely smiling. 

“C’mon Happy, have a little sympathy. We’re doomed.” Wanda said. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. You two are just overreacting and being dramatic. It’ll probably just be a standard ‘Look at our science floors, and oh look, it’s some Avengers memorabilia,’ and out. That’s what tours at the Tower tend to be.” He shrugged. 

“Yeah, but it’s going to be training weekend, and we’re also going to the Compound to sleep over, which means free reign for any pranks that might be planned. I think that they're still mad that we made them watch the Bee Movie for movie night.” 

Happy raised his eyebrows. “Now that is completely different territory. Can't help you there. Have fun with that.”

Peter groaned and Wanda put her head in her hands. 

They got to the Tower a few minutes later, and Peter and Wanda hopped out, waving good-bye to Happy. They grabbed their key cards from their bags, and walked in. security only took about a minute to get through, since the lines were so short. They greeted the security guards, then headed up. The elevator was one which only the Avengers had access to, so it was way on the other side of the lobby. This elevator had a direct route to the private residential Avenger floors and had FRIDAY enabled.

First of all, they pushed the button for the common area, where most of the Avengers ate their meals and spent time in. “We need a game plan. How are we going to confront them?” Wanda said as they climbed floors, the numbers ticking by. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean like, we can’t just give them the satisfaction of having planned this. I think that we should just act like nothing happened and be nonchalant, and just wait until they say something.” Wanda said, pulling her water bottle from her bag and took a sip from it. 

“That way we have the upper hand. ” Peter said, “Hey Fri, who’s in the common room right now?” 

“Currently, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes are currently in the common room, playing a video game.”

“Ok, just act like we had a completely normal school day. Don’t be weird.” Wanda said as they approached the floor

“I’m not weird.”

“I’m just saying, sometimes you get a little weird when you lie. Remember that time that you tried to convince Steve that could talk to spiders?”

“I will be completely cool and collected.”

“Ok, I will take your word.” Then the elevator opened into the common room


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Bucky were engaged in an intense game of Mario Kart on the communal Nintendo Switch connected to the TV. Right now, they appeared to be neck in neck, with Sam only slightly ahead of Bucky. They were bickering slightly under their breaths, only so that they could hear, and he could hear Bucky getting more and more frustrated as Sam sped ahead.

Peter headed straight for the kitchen, his sights set on a KIND granola bar. Wanda slung her backpack underneath one of the tables and took out her phone, playing a game. Peter grabbed his personal favorite flavor, peanut butter and dark chocolate, maybe not the healthiest, but delicious. Finally, Sam and Bucky finished their game, with Bucky edging ahead due to a very lucky blue shell. Sam groaned in defeat and threw his controller onto the couch cushion next to him. Afterwards, they both wandered over to the kitchen, finally having noticed the new arrivals. 

“Hey guys, how was school today? You had that math test right? How was it?” Bucky said, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. 

Peter munched on his granola bar and shrugged. “It was alright, I guess. The last two problems were really weird though, and it took me a really long time.”

“And by a long time he means it took him five minutes.” Wanda set her backpack on the table, rummaging through, looking for something. While she was pushing aside papers, the neon green permission slip for the field trip fluttered to the ground. Wanda didn’t notice, but Bucky and Peter did. Before Peter could move, Bucky was picking up the paper and looking at it. Wanda finally noticed and her eyes widened. 

“What’s this?” Bucky asked. “Where are you going on a field trip to?” Bucky scanned the paper, and Peter could see his eyes widen and a grin spread across his face. 

Wanda took the paper from his hands. “Uh, nowhere.” She said, slipping it into a folder.

“Did I read that right?” Bucky said, a bemused look on his face. 

“What is it?” Sam asked. 

Peter groaned internally and willed himself to say it. “We’re taking a field trip in two weeks. Here.” 

Sam laughed- no, it was more of a cackle. “That’s great.” 

Bucky smiled. “So, what, you’re going to be touring what’s basically your home? That is priceless, I gotta say.”

Wanda shook her head. “Definitely not. It’s going to be horrible. We’re going to have to spend two days touring our homes, and pretend to be amazed. Also, we can’t do training this weekend, and I was looking forward to beating you guys in paintball.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “No way. We would have totally beat all of you.” 

“Keep dreaming Wilson.”

Peter got to the penthouse after he had finished most of his homework to find Tony sitting on one of the living room couches, moving modules around on a holographic screen. The penthouse was sleek and modern looking, but surprisingly still felt homey, with hints of wood here and there. When he got there, Tony looked up and smiled. “Hey kid. Good day at school?” 

“Not great.” Peter said.

“So you found out about the field trip then.” Tony said, closing the screen.

“Yeah.” Peter grumbled, flopping onto the couch next to him.

“Sorry, I know that sucks. I only found out about it last week, but it’s been on the schedule since February. They usually organize those things in HR.”

“I can’t believe that it’s on training weekend though. Do you know if they’re planning a meet and greet for us?”

Tony raised his hands and a small grin was on his face. “My lips are sealed, sorry. That’s confidential.”

Peter groaned. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Anything to distract Cap from boring us all to death. Sorry kid. I’ll try to run as much interference as I can with the others, if it makes you feel better.”

Peter smiled. “Thanks, Tony. Oh hey, what time is it?”

“Almost 6:00. You’d better get down there. ”

“Mkay.” Peter said, heading towards the elevator. 

“Have fun! Don’t blow anything up please.”

“It was one time.”

Peter headed downstairs to the lower floors to his internship. He had started it over a year ago, when he had needed a Spiderman cover story, and he had been working there ever since. He only worked Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, right up until 8:00. He usually just spent his time at his station, working on “individual projects” or over in the labs observing and helping the higher level scientists. Today was no different, and overall it was pretty uneventful, and when he went back upstairs he worked on an English paper before heading out on patrol.

The next week, they were all over at MJ’s apartment, studying together for a history test. They had set up this arrangement, because Peter, Wanda, and Ned were all horrible at remembering any sort of historical event, and MJ was the only one out of all of them who was actually good at history class. This study group usually helped them focus and let them quiz each other, but that was definitely not the case today. They had decided to abandon their efforts around 45 minutes in, and just began goofing around, reassuring themselves that they had passable knowledge about the late nineteenth century. They had started off by complaining about their belligerent English teacher, but had now somehow shifted. 

“Do you think we’ll meet some Avengers on the field trip next week?” MJ asked. She was draped across the couch, her legs on the armrest. 

Peter shifted from his place laying on the floor a little bit to look at her. Did she suspect something? He wouldn’t be surprised. MJ was pretty intuitive about a lot of things. In an attempt to look casual, he just shrugged. 

“What you don’t have, insider information or anything?” She said teasingly. “But seriously, it would be cool if we got to meet the Black Widow, or something. Or the Scarlet Witch.” Wanda seemed to be very casually looking at her cuticles when MJ said that, but Peter could tell that she was at least a little bit pleased.

“Even if we don’t, it’ll still be so cool to see the Avengers compound. I bet we’ll get to see where they train, and plus all the science labs. This will probably be the coolest field trip ever.” Ned said 

Wanda twirled her pencil, seemingly very interested in her index cards. 

“What’re you looking forward to, Wanda?” 

She looked up, and Peter could almost see her scrambling for something to say. “Oh, I don’t know, I’ll see when we get there, but I bet that everything will be cool.” 

“I wonder what kind of projects they’re going to show us while we’re there. I hope that we get to see some cool Avengers tech in action. I’ve always wanted to see the Iron Man suit and the Falcon wings up close.” Ned said, 

“Really? The falcon wings?” Wanda said.

“Dude, they look so cool! They’re so fluid and aerodynamic, and I want to see what they’re like up close.”

Wanda shrugged. “I guess. I’m excited, I suppose, for the Avengers Compound. Not many people get to see it up close and personal.”

“I heard that they have all kinds of facilities up there, like training rooms and even an Olympic sized pool.” 

“I guess we’ll see when we get there, won’t we? Now, let’s get back to studying. So, do any of you know anything about the Meiji Restoration.” 

She was met by three blank faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly filler, but I hope that you guys enjoyed it anyways. Next chapter is when the field trip starts!


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t that Peter didn’t hear his alarm, it was just that he chose to ignore it. He hadn’t gotten back from patrol last night until 3 in the morning, and it had taken a toll on him, not to mention he had broken his school night curfew which was 1:30. He was the only one in the apartment this morning, because Tony had to leave last night to get things ready at the Compound. Peter knew that Tony was worried that he had to leave, but Peter was fine with it. He understood that Tony couldn’t be there, and, he reminded Tony, he still had Pepper, though she had to leave this morning at an ungodly hour to take care of something. When he heard the incessant beeping of the alarm, he just rolled over and groaned, covering his head with his pillow. Twenty minutes later, he finally managed to rouse himself from his bed. He was prepared for these situations though, and always left himself enough time to get ready.

But this morning, he shuffled out of his bedroom to grab some cereal when he saw Wanda, already dressed, sitting at the kitchen counter. He glanced down at his phone, then frowned. 

“What’re you doing here? We don’t need to leave for another twenty minutes.” 

“We start at 8:00, remember? We have the field trip.” 

Peter’s eyes widened. “Oh shit.” He rushed back to his room, throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt, and he grabbed the duffle bag he had packed the night before. He quickly brushed his teeth and splashed his face with water before rushing back out. 

Wanda was still sitting on a stool scrolling through her phone, munching on some cereal. She looked up as Peter rushed into the kitchen and poured some Lucky Charms into a ziploc bag. For convenience’s sake, he didn’t add any milk, and he grabbed a spoon. “Ok let’s go.” He said, shoveling some cereal into his mouth. 

They got to the bottom of the tower, and began walking to the subway station. In the mornings, this was what they usually did, so as not to bother Happy more than they had to, plus, it was easier than navigating the rush hour traffic.

As they sat in the subway car, Peter could feel the nervous energy racketing around inside of him. He had tried to remind himself that this field trip would probably be inconsequential, and that he had nothing to be anxious about. He was just hoping that whatever interruptions that happened would be small, and not identity revealing. Wanda was reading a book next to him. Peter always left her alone on the morning subway rides, because that was when she practiced her English reading. This week, she had decided to start reading The Chronicles of NarniaPeter reached into his pockets for his phone to listen to some music, then panicked when he couldn’t find it anywhere. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him, since he would assume that he left it around the Tower, but today that was definitely not a good thing. “Shoot.” He muttered. 

“What’s up?” Wanda said, looking up from her book. 

“Oh, I forgot my phone. It’s fine. I’ll see if I can grab it later.” He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

She raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

When they got to the school, they saw all of the juniors standing by the bus lane, clustered in a big group, with a line of teachers standing in front. 

They quickly found MJ and Ned, and stood as the teachers began to sort kids into the groups they would be traveling with for the trip. They all ended up together in Mr. Harrington’s group with, rather unfortunately, Flash, and a few other juniors that Peter knew like Betty Brandt and Cindy Moon. In total, it probably wasn’t more than fifteen kids. They would be taking the subway for the first part of the field trip, since school buses would be too difficult to coordinate in the city. The students clamored around as the teacher chaperones tried to restore order and take roll. Peter could see that Ned was nearly bouncing with excitement, while MJ was more restrained, sketching Mr. Harrington as he tried to be heard over the chatter of a hundred high schoolers. Wanda looked more nervous, fidgeting with her hands. “Hey Wanda, it’ll be fine.” He said, nudging her. “It’s just going to be a field trip.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely lying about it. I just can’t wait for the internship to blow up in his face when he gets there.” Peter heard Flash say behind him to another student. Peter felt something like a stone in the bottom of his stomach. He just wished that Flash would let it go, and leave him be for once. He could already tell that Flash was going to be harassing him for the whole trip about his internship, and Peter was just tired of having to deal with his stupid remarks.

Peter could tell that MJ had heard what Flash said too. “Why don’t you just stand up to him? You can’t just let him talk about you like that.” 

“It’s fine. Flash is all talk. He doesn’t bother me anymore.”

“I still think you should do something about him. Take him down a few pegs. I know you have it in you Parker. Behind that nice, fluffy exterior is a person who could absolutely tear Flash apart.” She said.

“She’s right. He’s starting to get on everyone’s nerves.” Wanda said. 

“I just don’t want to get involved. It really doesn’t matter, guys.”

“OKAY! Is everybody ready to get going?” Mr. Harrington then practically yelled. He was met with a few half hearted yeahs and nods. 

“Before we go though, we’re going to have to take all of your phones from you.”

There was a chorus of groans from the whole group.

“I know, I know. But it's a policy in Stark Tower that visitors can’t have their devices on them, besides the chaperones. Just put your phones into this box right here, and they’ll keep them at the school until tonight, then you’ll get them back.” 

Reluctantly, everyone walked up to him and placed their phones in the box. Flash surrendered his with a considerable amount of grumbling. Mr Harrington darted into the school to deposit the phones, then hurried back out. 

“Okay then.” He said, then he ushered their group towards the subway station. They were all herded onto a mostly empty carriage. Mr. Harrington forced them to keep their voices down the whole ride, so no one really talked, for fear of the threat of detention when they got back to school.

When they entered the building, the group quieted down, staring in awe at the lobby. It was a sight to see, Peter had to admit. The ceiling soared several stories high, and you could catch glimpses of some of the more low level administrative levels, with workers sitting around in cubicles, typing away. The lobby itself was full of bustle and activity, with many workers arriving in and getting cleared to go in. Important looking people in suits hurried around the lobby, going to and out of offices and directing people to go places. 

As they stood in the lobby, a young woman approached them. “Hi, how can I help you?” She asked Mr. Harrington. 

“Ah yes. I’m Roger Harrington, and me and my students are here for a tour with Midtown School of Science and Technology. We’re due to start our tour I think at 8:45.” 

The lady scrolled through her StarkPad for a second, then looked up and smiled. “Yes, I’ve got you right here. Welcome to Stark Industries! I’ll bring you guys to your tour guide.” She beckoned them over to where the security queues started while still typing on her StarkPad. A few moments later, a young man found his way over to their tour group. 

“I can take it from here, Melissa.” He said in a quiet voice to the woman. “Hi guys. My name is Micheal, and I’ll be your tour guide today. Welcome to Stark Tower! We are so excited to have you guys here today, and show you around. Now first things first,” He said, opening a box that he had been holding under his arm, “is I.D’s. Now, these are guest badges, which will only be activated today, but everyone is free to keep theirs as a memento if you’d like. Make sure to hang onto these, in case you get separated from the group at some point, and to allow you access into the tower. You can clip these onto your shirts anywhere you’d like, just make sure that they’re always visible. Ok, Mr. Harrington, right, I’m going to give these to you to pass out to your students.” 

He handed the box over, and Mr. Harrington began to shuffle through the box, handing out cards. Ned’s eyes nearly bugged out in excitement, like he hadn’t already been to the Tower before, and MJ glanced hers over, and Peter could nearly hear her thinking about what a waste of fossil fuels the card was. 

“Sorry, Peter and Wanda, there seem to have been some… typos on yours. Ah, I’m sure that it’ll be fine.” Mr. Harrington said, giving them their cards. 

Peter stared down at his card in near-abject horror. At first glance, it looked like a normal card, but someone had written his name as _Peter-Man B. Parker._ Peter glanced over at Wanda’s. For her name, they had written _WaaaAaAaaaAnda Maximoff._

“I’m going to kill Sam and Bucky.” She said, clipping it onto her jean jacket. Peter reluctantly clipped his onto the edge of his t-shirt.

“Alright, now that everyone’s got their tags, if you could just follow me through the security checkpoint. I believe that you were all told to leave your phones before this, and I’m just warning you now that if you try to sneak any devices in, our resident A.I, who is installed in both Stark Tower and the Avengers’ Compound, will catch you. If you have any phones, tablets, or smart watches still on you, we can hold them for you until the end of your tour.”

No one said anything, but Peter touched the watch on his wrist. He knew that he was allowed to keep it, because FRIDAY would let him, but it still made him just a little bit nervous. They shuffled through the security queue, waiting behind seemingly unbothered employees. 

“Hey, um, Micheal, why do none of the staff have badges?” Betty asked.

“Good question. Most of our staff do not have badges anymore, since we’ve almost completely switched over to biometric scans to identify our employees. The only employees who have badges are ones who have not been imputed into the system yet, which usually happens within the first week of working here.” 

Betty nodded, and they moved to the security checkpoint, Micheal lined them up, and one by one, security officers brought them through a large container, which scanned people as they walked through. 

As Peter went through, he heard FRIDAY’s voice chime above him. “Good morning Peter. I hope that you have a good time on your field trip today. Boss wants me to let you know that you left your phone in the Avengers’ common room, and that you can pick it up later.” Peter was just glad that it was at a low volume, and people on the outside probably only heard a muffled voice. 

“Thanks FRIDAY.” He said, as he saw the light flash green, telling him he was cleared. 

“Hey Peter,” He heard a voice say. It was Clark, one of the regular security guards at the tower. He and Peter spoke when he was clearing security, and Peter considered him a friend. “Are you here with this tour group?” 

“Yes sir. We’re touring the Tower today.”

Clark chuckled. “Have fun with that. I’m pretty sure you know almost more of this building than the tour guides do.” 

Wanda strolled through the security checkpoint. “Hey Wanda. You here with the group too?” Clark asked 

“Yeah. We’re so excited. I can’t wait to see all the fun stops.” She said playfully. Peter could see Flash looking back at them, obviously wondering what they were doing. Peter felt like he was going to confront them about it later. They rejoined the group, and a few seconds later, the rest of the group was through as well. Behind them, Peter could see other Midtown groups coming through security now. 

“Okay guys, now that you're all cleared, we’re going to head to our first stop. Follow me.” He said and he led them over to a large gleaming set of double doors. On a plaque above the door was inscribed ‘The Avengers Museum’. Neither Peter nor Wanda had ever visited the museum before, so this stop at least might be interesting. 

When they entered the room, it was a completely different atmosphere. The museum was much darker than the lobby, with no windows looking outside. Each exhibit was illuminated, and spaced around the large room. There was a bend at the back of the room, with more exhibits. 

“Okay guys, I’ll let you walk around and explore, and we’ll come back in about thirty minutes and move onto our next stop.” With that, he let them loose on the exhibit. 

There were a bunch of individual exhibits for each Avenger, plus a few non-Avenger people, and major events that the Avengers were a part of. Ned immediately rushed over to the Iron Man display, which had pieces of the original Iron Man suit in the display, as well as replicas of parts of the armor (Peter knew they were replicas because there was no way that Tony would ever let any piece of armor be so undefended). There was a long paragraph talking about the origins of Iron Man, and a little bit about Stark Industries. “This is so cool.” Ned said, nearly pressing his face onto the glass. “I can’t believe that Tony Stark built that in a cave. And those gauntlets! How much power do you think they pack.” 

Peter shrugged. "They can definitely blast through glass is all I'm going to say."

"So cool."

Peter wandered over to an exhibit he saw Wanda staring at. As he got closer, he could see why. It was a plain wall, with only one framed photo on it, and large sleek letters on the wall above it read, ‘In Memory of Our Fallen Avengers’. The photo, Peter knew, was of Wanda’s brother, Pietro, and below the photo was a small plaque recounting who Pietro had been, and how he had died. 

Peter stood next to Wanda for a moment in silence. The rest of the class was still towards the front of the exhibit, so no one was close enough to disturb them. 

“I can’t believe it’s been two years.” She said quietly after another few seconds. She finally tore her eyes away from the photo and looked down at the ground. Peter hugged her, and she leaned her head into his shoulder. Peter didn’t say anything, because he wasn’t sure that he could say anything helpful, but he hoped all the same that he was helping Wanda even without words.

“Ok, that’s enough sadness for now. Let’s go look at some old memorabilia.” she said, pulling herself out of the hug. She gave an almost convincing smile, but there was still a bit of puffiness around her eyes that offset it. 

“Oh, you know what I have always wanted to see that I heard was down here? Spiderman’s original suit.” 

“I really don’t think that’s necessary. It's probably pretty boring and, um, uninteresting.”

“Oh, I think that it definitely is.”


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda thought that the museum was pretty decent. She had never checked it out before, because it was out of her way, but she had to admit that it was impressive. Not to mention, she could make fun of Peter’s old blue and red sweats that he called a suit. Peter had wandered off to talk to Ned again, who was drooling over the Thor exhibit this time. 

Micheal called them all back a few minutes later, and they moved on from the museum, and onto the higher levels of the tower, and Wanda was glad. The museum was cool, but it was sort of strange to see herself, and what she considered her family, in what was basically a shrine to them, that painted them as all powerful and amazing people. 

“Alright guys.” Micheal said as they stepped back out into the lobby. He led them to the elevator banks. “Next up, we have a special visit. We’re on a rotating schedule with your school, and you guys are going to get to be the first ones to see this. I think that you’re really going to enjoy it.” 

The elevator doors opened, much to Wanda’s horror. to the common room. Shit. She had left her stuff all over the couch. She glanced over at Peter, and saw the same panic in his eyes. She had left her sweater over the back of the couch, and one of her books was wedged between two cushion seats. The most damning thing however, was Peter’s phone, face down on the coffee table. 

The tour group stepped out of the elevator, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of movement. It was Natasha, retreating down the side hallway next to the kitchen. She gave Wanda an encouraging smile and a thumbs up before disappearing around a corner. 

“Welcome, everyone, to the Avenger’s common room!” Micheal said, his hands up in a grand gesture. “Normally, we wouldn’t be able to show you guys this, since the Avengers usually take up residence here, but they’re all on their way to the Compound, so we get to show you guys around.” 

Wanda furrowed her brow at this. If Natasha still was here, and not halfway upstate already, it meant that Steve, Bucky, and Sam were definitely still lurking around still packing up their stuff. They probably wouldn’t be stupid enough to come out though, she reassured herself. Friday was usually pretty good about reminding them about that kind of stuff. 

She looked at the rest of her classmates, and they were all regarding the room with amazement. MJ seemed like she was making an intricate map of the room in her mind, and Wanda saw her eyes snag for a second on Peter’s phone. At least all that Peter had was a plain clear case so there was no way she would’ve been able to recognize it. She furrowed her brow though, and leaned over to Wanda. “If there aren’t any Avengers still here, why would one of them leave their phone behind?” She said. 

Wanda pretended to look curious. “Huh. That’s weird.” She said. 

“This is where some of the Avengers spend their off time, when they’re not training, or off saving the world. On this floor are conference rooms for the Avengers, and a private gym, designed especially for the unique needs of some of the Avengers team members.” He led them a little bit farther into the common room, and the class shuffled after him, looking all around at every inch of the room. Ned wasn’t drooling like he was the first time he visited the compound, but he still looked at the room with an air of appreciation. Peter was fidgeting with his shirt. Betty Brandt’s eyes were flitting all around the room, and Wanda could almost hear her writing a news article about it in her head. Wanda liked it, but she preferred the one at the compound, because she loved looking out at the countryside while she did her homework. She’d never been a big fan of cityscapes.

Wanda was half-listening to Micheal ramble on about the Avengers as she slunk to the back of the group. Making sure that no one was watching her, she used her powers to lift Peter’s phone slightly off the table, and slid it underneath the couch she was standing behind. She sent it to Peter, who was also standing near the back, and nudged his hand with it. He grabbed it and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’. She just shrugged. As long as no one realized that it was gone, everything would be fine. 

A beat passed, and she saw Peter’s expression shift to alarm. He walked a little closer to her. 

“Can you hear that?” He asked.

Wanda listened closely, trying to tune out Micheal’s voice like Natasha had taught her to. Faintly, she could hear voices that sounded all too familiar, and that sounded like they were arguing.

“Oh shit.” She mumbled. 

As the voices grew louder, the rest of the classes quieted, stopping the occasional murmurs. Soon, even Micheal noticed, and stopped mid explanation, and turned to the hallway where the voices were coming from.

After a few seconds, they could hear what they were saying. “Get the fuck away from my Switch, Wilson!”

“It’s a simple question!” 

“Yeah well the answer is no!”

“What, are you scared that I might have a better island than you?”

“No fucking way.” 

“What is it then?”

“I am not telling you my rating! That is personal information between me and Isabelle only!” 

Sam and Bucky burst into the common room, still so caught up in their bickering that they didn’t notice the group of teens standing in the middle of the room, starstruck. A few seconds later, Steve rushed into the room, and he definitely saw the tour group staring at them. Wanda could see Peter trying to suppress a smirk, and she had to admit that she was on the verge of bursting into laughter as well. 

“Sam, Bucky.” Steve said in his no nonsense tone, motioning to the tour group. 

The two went silent when they saw the fifteen kids just staring at them, plus two surprised adults. Bucky was gripping a Nintendo switch in his hand, and had a backpack slung over his shoulder. Steve and Sam also had backpacks in hand, and Bucky and Sam looked like they wanted to retreat back to wherever they were before. 

After a few seconds of them staring at each other, Natasha walked into the room and looked around, evaluating the situation.

“And this is why when Pepper tells us to leave on time, we leave on time.” She said, hitting Sam lightly on the arm. “Let’s go.” She said, walking towards the elevator. 

“I am sorry that we interrupted your tour.” Steve said to Micheal. “We didn’t know that you were coming up today.” 

As Natasha walked past them, she glanced at the table, then winked at Peter and Wanda. The rest of them followed Natasha into the elevator, leaving the whole class staring dumbfounded as the elevator doors closed.

“I bet it’s a three.” Sam muttered, and Bucky elbowed him with his metal arm. 

As soon as the doors closed, the class burst into chattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long break! i've been feeling kind of sad lately, and haven't been able to find the motivation to write. I did love writing this chapter, and i hope everyone else likes it too!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this at the beginning, but MJ doesn't know Peter and Wanda's identities,

Peter was enjoying the tour a little bit more after Sam, Bucky, Steve, and Natasha’s intrusion on their tour. Less people were looking at him out of the corner of their eyes, and they were instead talking about their run in with real-life Avengers. Flash was trying to tell everyone that he thought that Black Widow had winked at him. 

Michael sighed. “Ok guys, let’s settle down. I guess that was an unexpected surprise on your tour, but we need to get moving.” Michael moved them a bit further into the hallways that were lined with a couple of meeting rooms. They all had glass walls and tables with rolling chairs. Some of them had portable dry erase boards, and all of them had TVs mounted onto the wall.

“These rooms are where the Avengers meet, and plan their strategies and discuss their missions.” Michael said, motioning to the rooms.

Peter tilted his head. These rooms were used probably only when there was a visitor, or when Steve decided that it was necessary to go all out and make a PowerPoint slideshow for a mission(He had just learned how to make the slides transition in different ways). 

Peter was still worried that he and Wanda might have left more stuff lying around, but so far, nothing obvious was in sight. Most of their stuff was on their individual floors, thank god.

After the meeting rooms, Michael led them over to the training room. He threw the door open dramatically, revealing the training room. The one at the Tower was basically a customized gym, with a row of regular, and a couple of reinforced punching bags, some workout machines like bench presses and treadmills, and the most notable thing was the hanging obstacle course near the ceiling, which had a small ladder leading up to it. There was also a net directly under it, which was strange, because typically, they went without any safe guards, for what Natasha called "motivation" There was another door branching off from the main room, which Peter knew was the shooting range where they kept the guns, and Clint’s arrows. 

"This is the place where the Avengers train when they're in the city. The training area out at the Compound, which you guys might see tomorrow, is a lot more decked out. This place still has a lot of cool features though," Michael started rambling on about the punching bags, explaining how they were fortified. 

You guys can give them a go, if you want. I warn you, they'll be pretty hard to move." 

Of course, Flash was the first to step up. He threw a punch at one of the bags, putting all his weight behind it. The bag didn't even move, and Flash was shaking out his hand, wincing in pain. 

"See?" Flash shook his head, obviously embarrassed, and stepped back. One of his friends patted him on the back, but another was trying to hide his laughs

"Definitely not for those without super strength." Michael said, in an 'I told you so' tone.

"What's the thing on the ceiling?" Betty asked. 

"It's an obstacle course to train agility. They change the formation every week or so. Helps the Avengers to practice thinking on their feet. Usually, there's no net out, but today, as a special treat, we've decided to let you guys try it out for yourselves." Cheers came from the group, who were eyeing it interestedly. 

Peter glanced at Wanda, who just raised her eyebrows cockily, challenging him. "Whoever gets across the fastest can have my sour gummy worms that I usually buy from the cafeteria. Anyone who wants to try, line up by the ladder." 

Most of the class queued up to do it, save for Betty, who said she preferred to stay on the ground. "Plus, I only brought flats." She shrugged. Another three friends decided to stay on the ground as well and watch from below. 

Michael climbed up the ladder first, instructing everyone to wait until he got to the top to start climbing. He hopped onto the platform, and told them that two other people could be up at one time. 

Flash and another kid, whose name Peter was pretty sure was Brian, were the first two to climb up the ladder. Flash started first, and fell halfway through, and spent a full 20 seconds trying to pull himself up again. He finished in two minutes and 16 seconds. Brian went a little bit faster, since he was in cross country, and finished in 1 minute and 34 seconds.

The rest of the class went around the same, with no one managing to break Brian's record. A couple of others fell, but they all managed to pull themselves back up without any help. Finally, it was Wanda and Peter's turn, since they were standing at the way back of the line. 

They waited until MJ finished, with a time of 1 minute and 49 seconds. Peter went first, climbing the ladder, with Wanda close behind him. The course was a bunch of metal platforms, suspended from the ceiling by metal bars on the sides, all at different heights, though Peter could tell that they had lowered the height differences a lot to make it easier. There were a couple of staircases sprinkled in. Using his powers, Peter probably could do the course in fifteen seconds. That definitely wasn't an option here though, so he would just have to try and act like everyone else. 

"3... 2... 1, go!" 

Peter took a running start, and hopped from platform to platform, trying to make his motions more awkward, landing on two feet most of the time. He stumbled a couple of times, missing feeling the deftness of hopping over platforms and flipping just to show off. He reached the end finally, and Michael called out 

"1 minute and 11 seconds! Looks like we probably know who's getting those gummy worms, unless you think you can go faster?" He said to Wanda. 

She just shrugged, he started the countdown again, and Wanda took a running start. She launched herself onto the first platform, bouncing from platform to platform deftly. She spent only a couple of seconds on each platform. Michael's eyebrows seemed to rise with every platform she hit. She landed on the platform next to Peter, and Michael called, "47 seconds! We have our winner."

Wanda smirked at Peter. "Don't worry. I might give you a gummy worm." 

"Show-off." 

They climbed down, Peter first, then Wanda, and were met by their classmates and Michael, who had already climbed down from his station. 

"I don't think I've seen anyone finish that fast on the course before." Michael said to Wanda lightly. 

She just shrugged noncommittally, deflecting. "I went through a parkour phase." 

Michael moved them out of the training room, and announced that they would be moving on with the tour. The class was obviously disappointed, but he assured them that they would be looking at a lot more Avengers related stuff later at the Compound. 

"Besides, the heart of the Stark Tower is really the technology and the research." He ushered them into the elevator, and told Friday to take them to the intern level. 

When the elevator doors opened, they were on floor 7, where most of the intern workstations were. Interns tended to travel to a bunch of different floors depending on what areas they specialized in, but this was the main workspace where interns went to work on personal projects. The floor wasn't very crowded, since it was around midday, and most of the interns were college students who either had class, or couldn't will themselves to get up before they had to. There were probably only about fifteen or so interns out in the open layout space of the workstations, but there were probably a few more in the meeting rooms at the periphery of the floor. 

Peter's desk was to the left, but he didn't tend to spend a lot of time there. He liked to use it for things like school robotics projects, or a quick thing that he needed to get done. For other, more sensitive stuff, like Avengers tech, he would work in Tony's lab. 

A few of the interns glanced at them as they exited the elevator, but looked down again, used to tour groups coming in and out. 

"This is the intern floor. Being an intern here at Stark Industries is a pretty prestigious position, and we only take about 15 to 20 applicants a year to fill positions." He said. 

Just like Peter dreaded, Flash raised his hand. "Is there a certain age limit for interns, Michael?" He asked, smirking. 

"I'm not sure. We don't usually have high school interns, if that's what you're wondering, but there's nothing in our rules against it. We judge our interns on their achievements and their abilities. We allow applicants up to 26 years old." 

Flash was obviously not satisfied with this, and opened his mouth to ask something else, but Michael moved on before he had the chance. Flash shot a glare at Peter, but Peter pretended not to see him, and just kept looking at Michael. 

"The interns here will work on their own projects, maybe a prototype that they want to work on in their own time, or a research paper for school. Each intern works in specific parts of the building and under a team of trained scientists. We've got a large array of labs here, which you'll see after lunch, ranging from biology labs to rob-" Before Michael could finish his spiel about the research going on at Stark, the room started to shake slightly, and the group looked around anxiously for an explanation, but Michael and Mr. Harrington looked just as confused as they were. A few interns had stood up from their desks, and were scanning the room. Peter felt a slight tingle at the base of his neck, and he glanced at Wanda, who's posture had straightened, with her fists clenched, ready for a fight. Something was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an Avengers free chapter, but don't worry. There's a lot coming up, trust me.


	6. Chapter 6

Wanda heard Michael tell the group to get under the desks, and the group began to scramble, herded by Michael and Mr. Harrington, but Peter wasn't moving, so neither was Wanda. In front of them, a big, glowing, orange circle with sparks coming off from it formed, and opened up into a much darker room, with elegant wooden staircases, and stained-glass windows. The most eye-catching thing however, was the group of people in long robes, staring back at them. Wanda sighed in relief, and relaxed her stance. It was just the wizards. "Peter, Wanda, get back here, now!" Mr. Harrington whispered at them. Both ignored him, and kept staring at the portal. If the wizards were here, maybe there was an emergency, something big-

“This isn’t the Avengers Compound, Jordan, this is the fucking Stark Tower!” Dr. Strange was standing behind a very startled looking young man, looking annoyed. The young man, Jordan, who was obviously the one holding the portal open, was staring at Strange wide-eyed. Before Strange could say anything else, his phone rang, and he pulled it out of his robe’s pocket. “Yeah, Stark, I know there’s a portal open in your tower. I’m taking care of it.” He hung up the phone and turned back towards them. "Trainees." He muttered.

His eyes scanned the floor, taking in the kids hiding behind the desks, and Peter and Wanda. “Perfect. Wanda, you're here, are you able to erase memories? I don't really have a lot of time. Is that in your skill set, or what?"

For a moment, Wanda could only stare in disbelief at Strange. The whole tour group were still crouched behind desks, watching on as the whole affair proceeded. Strange finally seemed to notice their surroundings, with the school kids hiding under desks and a few shocked looking interns staring at the sudden intrusion into their workplace. "Oops." He said, not really apologetically. 

Wanda groaned. This was definitely not something she wanted to deal with today. She took a deep breath in, and then out. “I don’t do mind wiping, Strange. Don’t you have some spell that you can use?” 

Strange sighed. “Yeah. Give me a minute.” Out of thin air, he pulled an old looking leather bound book, and started flipping through it, muttering to himself.

Suddenly, half of the fluorescent lights in the room shut off, and a red light started pulsing, eerily not accompanied by an alarm. However, a second later, the audio crackled. “Strange, what the hell are you doing? You can't hang up on me when you have a portal open on my intern floor!” Stark’s voice boomed over the speakers. 

Strange rolled his eyes. “Will you just give me a minute? I’ve got to find this memory spell.” 

“Why are you using a memory spell? Just leave! All the employees sign NDAs anyways.” 

Wanda met Peter's gaze as he rolled his eyes. Stark and Strange's bickers were frequent but brief every time the two were together.

“I can't entrust the security of my sanctum in the hands of a few twenty-something year old interns. That's just bad practice. Plus, I may have run into a certain high school tour group, and now there are certain secret identities that need to be preserved.” 

Tony groaned. "You have got to be kidding."

"Trust me, this was not in my plans for today either, Stark, now- Ah, okay, I found it." He said, finally stopping his frantic flipping. He levitated the book to his eye level, freeing both his hands to enact whatever spell he was about to do. "Hey-" One of the interns started to say, standing up from his desk, but never got to finish his sentence, as Strange had begun the spell, freezing everyone but Peter and Wanda in a shimmer of orange light. Strange performed a few quick, circular hand motions, a strange and intricate glowing circle appearing between his hands then quickly vanishing. As if in a trance, everyone began to drift back to the spots they had been in before, standing stock still when they arrived. "Alright. They should come to in about 1 minute. Just act like everything is normal, and you'll be good." And with that, he turned back and the portal closed behind him, as quickly as he had come.

"Ugh." Wanda said, rubbing her face with her hands, trying to get rid of the stress that this whole trip was bringing her. 

"Yeah." Peter said. He looked tense on the outside, his shoulders slightly higher than usual, and his arms crossed awkwardly across his chest. "This trip absolutely sucks."

One minute later, the rest of the group came to, and it was like someone had unpaused a TV show. Wanda and Peter had gotten back to their spots in the back of the group and tried to overcome the slight surprise they got when everyone started moving again. 

"We've got a large array of labs here, which you'll see after lunch, ranging from biology labs to robotics. We have interns from all fields come and work here to gain some experience before leaving school and being hired somewhere else." Michael said, and he began rambling, but Wanda zoned out, not really caring or very invested in what Michael had to say about the science programs. Peter still seemed nervous as he stared intently ahead, tapping his fingers together. The rest of the group didn't even seem to realize anything had happened at all. MJ had the same demeanor she always did, somehow looking wholly uninterested yet like she was taking in every single word said. Ned was his typical, eager self, nudging Peter with another question. Wanda drifted off, trying to remember when their next mission was supposed to be, because she knew that Steve had mentioned having one soon the day before, because they had an English essay due next week, and she wasn't about to stay up until 4 am again because she had forgotten a project.

Ten minutes later, Michael finally wrapped up their aimless tour around the room, and brought them up to the next floor, which was the HR floor. The floor was much busier in comparison to the intern floor, with a stream of suit-wearing professionals bustling around. None of the class were very invested in the HR floor, except for Betty, who was interested in everything, asking questions to each worker they stopped. Flash and one of his friends were whispering in the back, and several other students' eyes had begun to glaze over as they listened to a middle-aged worker ramble on about the role HR played in the company. The overall impression that Wanda got from HR was that something important happened there, but she couldn't seem to figure out specifically what. Finally, after talking to 4 different workers, and taking a thorough tour of the cubicles and side meeting rooms, Michael announced that it was time for lunch, much to the relief of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter! I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but somehow my computer got infested with bugs (???? i still don't know how), so it was kind of delayed. next chapter i'll probably wrap up the tower segment of the story and shift to the compound next. I hope everyone had a great winter holiday!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you liked the chapter! Feel free to share your thoughts in the comments. This fic will probably not be more than ten parts, so yeah. Have a lovely day!


End file.
